Trial and Error
by NickyLovett
Summary: Charlene is happily married to the love of her life. Her soldier Bill Stillfield. But what happens when an old fling shows up on her doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

"Charlene? Is everything alright?" Julia walked towards the usually bubbly blondes desk. She was awfully quiet and had a look on her face that raised concern for Julia. This was the complete opposite of Charlene's personality. Normally she would be telling the group of some random story, brought to her attention by a small detail of something one of them had said and Julia would shake her head when she finished. There had been plenty of opportunities for a Charlene moment, but each time the girls would talk Charlene found herself lost in her own thoughts, not paying any attention to them.

"I'm sorry, Julia. What did you say?" Charlene broke from her daze and looked up at her friend. Julia gave her a look and Charlene sighed. "Oh I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Charlene, what is going on with you?" Julia folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the edge of the desk.

Charlene stood up and walked over to the couch. "Mason is in town," Charlene admitted and held her hands together in front of her chest as she spoke with a heavy sigh.

"Who's Mason?" Suzanne asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mason..Dodd?" Maryjo raised a brow and walked over to the sofa taking a seat in the arm chair. "You remember Suzanne," she turned to the woman filing her nails with a tiara on her head. "Mason was the man you set Charlene up with, what was it, three years ago now?" She turned to Charlene for confirmation. "They were real hot and heavy for each other for awhile there."

Charlene nodded and with a heavy sigh and a whimper she sat on the sofa and looked down. "He showed up at my house last night with a bouquet of white and yellow roses," she admitted.

"You're not serious?" Julia was shocked. "How did Bill take it?"

Charlene tensed up at the question. She knew it was coming but she still didn't want to answer. "He..He doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Maryjo asked.

"I mean, I.. I didn't tell him," Charlene hesitated and looked to her friends. She hated herself in this moment. "He isn't home. He gets back tonight and I.."

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Maryjo pressed.

"Will you two stop being so motherly over this?" Suzanne sat up beside Charlene and fixed her tiara. "She doesn't have to explain herself to Bill because nothing happened. Right Charlene?" She looked over to the quiet blonde.

Charlene stayed silent and looked down at her shaking hands again.

"Charlene?" Julia raised a brow. "Did something happen between you and Mason last night?"

A single tear rolled down Charlene's cheek and she sniffed it away. Her lip quivered. "He kissed me," she whispered and wiped away the tear after a few moments of silence. For once her friends were speechless. Julia hadn't lectured her yet and Suzanne hadn't said a thing. She bit her lip and looked to Maryjo helplessly. If she could count on one person Maryjo was it. They had been best friends for the longest time. Charlene relied on her for support.

Maryjo stood up from the arm chair and sat beside Charlene now and held her in a big hug. "Charlene, what did you do?"

"I.. at first I was shocked. I mean I.. I didn't know what to do," she defended herself for a moment but stopped and broke down. "But then I..I kissed him back," she ratted herself out and began to sob as Maryjo just held onto her. "I.. I couldn't help myself."

"Well I'll be damned," Suzanne was at a loss for words. She looked to her big sister who just sat on the edge of the arm chair in shock but she knew Julia felt sorry for Charlene.

"I knew it was wrong, you don't have to tell me that," Charlene shook her head and wiped her tears but that didn't stop them from coming. "I.. I love Bill," she reminded them, or maybe she was reminding herself.

"But?" Suzanne raised a brow.

"But what, Suzanne? I do love him," Charlene frowned.

"Charlene, we both know there is more to it than that," Suzanne pointed out and became softer. "Do you still have feelings for Mason?"

Charlene looked away and immediately became defensive. "Suzanne that's crazy! I..I'm a married woman," she shook her head.

"That doesn't mean your feelings stop working, Charlene. Do you still have feelings for this Mason?"

More tears surfaced and Charlene felt ashamed as she covered her sobs and nodded. She cried into Maryjo and Julia rubbed her back. "I'm a terrible person."

"Charlene, now come on," Maryjo looked to her best friend. "You are not a terrible person."

"Oh yah? Then why didn't I stop Mason last night? And why haven't I told Bill? And why did I.." she stopped as she realized something.

"Why did you what?" Julia looked to her friend.

"He's coming over here soon..We are having lunch," Charlene remembered and put her head in her hands shaking it. "I can't believe the mess I've made for myself."

"Charlene you can't go through with this lunch," Suzanne shook her head. "This man has obviously still got some sort of attachment to you, and you don't seem to be fighting your feelings towards him either. Going to lunch is only going to make him want you more. Trust me," she stated.

Julia looked to her sister befuddled. "You know.. I think Suzanne is actually right," she spoke up. Typically Suzanne was all for a scandal, she took part in affairs all the time and she never was level headed on morals. It was refreshing and pleasingly shocking to Julia to hear her sister stand against this.

"Of course I'm right," Suzanne was sure of herself. "Charlene isn't the type of person to have an affair, it doesn't suit her."

Maryjo looked at her best friend and could see the world of hurt she was in. "Charlene..What do you want to do?" She asked just as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh god, it's him," Charlene wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked to her group of friends and took a deep breath to calm down. "Could you give us a minute?" She asked softly. Julia and Suzanne nodded and went to the storage room. Maryjo hesitated a moment and looked to Charlene. "I..I think I'll tell him over lunch.. he deserves an explanation.." she looked to her hands now.

"If that's what you want," Maryjo nodded and joined the others in the store room.

It took a moment for Charlene to work up the nerve to answer the door. When there was a second knock she finally opened it. There he was. Mason Dodd, the only other man she truly loved. He had lost the weight, but everything about him was still the same. "Mason," she greeted with a light smile and let him in. She shut the door behind him and was shocked as he spun her around and his lips came crashing down on hers just like the night before. Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to do but just like before she felt herself relax and give into him again. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she felt herself kiss him back without realising what she was actually doing. Suddenly she pulled away breathless and angry at herself.

"God I've missed those lips," he smiled a big goofy smile. It was more than he imagined, having his Charlene back again. She was just as breathtaking as she was three years ago. "Are you ready for lunch?" He took her hand and kissed her softly this time.

"Mason," Charlene pulled away this time. She couldn't control herself. This wasn't right. "Mason I can't do that," she shook her head as she pulled from the kiss.

Mason stopped and looked to her. "I'm sorry.. after all it has been three years. I shouldn't have tried to jump right back into a relationship with you. Why don't we just go to lunch?" He apologized and held her hand.

Charlene looked into his eyes and nodded, her heartbeat racing as he stroked her hand. Why was she feeling this way? Bill was the only man for her. She knew that. So why was Mason having this affect on her?

"I had a good time this evening," Charlene admitted as Mason walked her to her front door. It had left her thoughts that Bill would be home soon. Mason and her had been reminiscing and catching up. The only thing that seemed to slip her mind was to tell him that she was in fact married.

"I did too," Mason smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. "Charlene, would it be awfully terrible to want to do this again? Catch up?" He asked gazing into her eyes. She was as beautiful as the day he left. There was something different though, he just couldn't place it.

"Mason, there's something I've been trying to tell you all day," Charlene looked at him.

That didn't stop his lips from pressing against hers once again. A soft moan escaped her lips and he pressed harder than he had been. His hand ran over the small of her back and his other caressed her cheek, cupping it gently as he went for more from the kiss. He held her tight to him. She did things to him nobody ever had and he kicked himself constantly for letting her get away.

"Charlene," he whispered against her lips. "I still love you."

"Mason I.." she slowly pulled away but not all the way, "I'm married," just as she said that she heard someone clear their throat and she whirled around. Standing right before her was Bill. Home from his two weeks of work and catching them right in the act. "Bill," she was breathless and embarrassed and ashamed. She knew she was in for it now. The look on Bill's face was enough to kill her a million times over. Tears filled her eyes.

Mason was still processing what Charlene had told him when he saw another man standing there. Suitcase in hand, wearing a soldiers uniform, his hat in hand, and a look of betrayal in his eyes. "You're married?" He was hurt but it was his own fault for not letting her talk. He just couldn't help himself around her. He let her go and backed away. "I should go," he excused himself and looked at Bill. "I'm sorry," he quickly left and drove off.

Bill stood there staring at his wife. He hadn't moved once and the pain he felt was worse than he imagined.

"Bill," tears fell down Charlene's cheeks as she looked into her husband's eyes. What had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bill talk to me," Charlene followed her husband around the bedroom as he unpacked his bags in an upset manor. She had gone too far, she deserved him to hate her but she just wanted him to talk to her. "Bill, please," she couldn't stop crying. Everything was wrecked.

"Charlene, I'm in no mood," Bill's voice was angry but calm. He had to be or else he would go off and he didn't want that.

"Bill, I'm sorry," she was desperate. "Mason is just an old.. friend," she said that last part hesitantly.

"Well you two were awfully friendly weren't you?" Bill snapped and slammed the dresser door shut. He turned to his wife. How could she do this to him? How long had it been going on? He thought he could trust her, but he was wrong.

"Nothing happened," she jumped as he got angry.

"Nothing happened? Charlene! I watched you kiss him! I saw you, I heard you...Enjoy it." he looked away hurt remembering the slight moan he clearly heard cross get lips as that man held her in his arms. He had half a mind to find him and put him in his place, but it wouldn't help.

"Please, let me explain," she begged as she watched his heart break right in front of her.

"I don't think you need to," he growled and shoved his suitcase in the top of the closet. He turned to her with pain in his eyes. "I think you should go," he whispered.

Charlene's eyes widened. He was kicking her out. "Bill.. no.." she shook her head and quickly went to him. She placed her hands on his chest and ran them over him and cupped his cheeks desperate for him to let her explain. "Please, I just..Let me explain," she cried and placed kisses on his lips and cheeks just needing him to stop for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.

Bill grabbed her wrists lightly and pushed her off him gently looking in her eyes. "I need you to go," he repeated. "I can't do this right now Charlene, because if I do we will both regret it," he warned and let her go.

Charlene stumbled back a bit and looked at the man she loved with regret. It killed her to see him this way and know that she had caused it all. Her heart dropped to her stomach and the tears continued to fall. Slowly and hesitantly she nodded, swallowing her pride she grabbed her suitcase and threw the necessities into it, sobbing the entire time. When she had finished packing she took her things down the stairs and set them by the door. She found Bill in their spare bedroom, he had turned it into his man cave until they could afford a home rather than this apartment.

"I.. I'm going now," her voice was hoarse. Bill didn't look up, didn't move. She went to his side and kneeled at the side of his arm chair, placing her hands on the arm of it. "Bill, please don't shut me out like this," her lip quivered and she took his hand in her. "I need you, I've missed you," she kissed his shoulder and ran her hands over him. She kissed his neck and then his lips. "Please," she begged softly.

Bill moved his head and gently pushed her away from him. "Charlene, I said I didn't want to talk," he frowned and looked to her. "I just want to be alone."

Charlene's hands went back to resting on the arm chair and her heart just shattered into a million little pieces. She had never done anything like this before, and she hated every bit of it. "I.. I'm sorry Bill.." she stood up on her shaky legs and smoothed out her clothes. She felt foolish begging him like that, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a second chance. "you can reach me at Sugarbakers.." she wiped her eyes and took her things out to her car. When she got in she hit the steering wheel and sobbed into her hands. What a mess.

"JD," Maryjo giggled as her boyfriend of 3 years kissed along her neck. "You know the kids are just upstairs, they haven't even gone to bed yet," she reminded him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything," he grinned mischievously and kissed her neck again. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

"Twice in the last five minutes," she reminded and held onto him. "JD I'm serious," she bit her lip as he started to run his hands along her body in places that would make a sailor blush. "We can't do this right now," she gasped and kissed him back as he pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Saved by the Bell," she whispered breathless and stood up. She furrowed her brow confused. "Now who would be crazy enough to come over in this storm so late at night?" She asked JD as she walked to her door.

JD stood up and followed her. "Let me get it," he went in front of her, protective like. Maryjo didn't argue and stayed back as he opened the door. He didn't find a threat though, it was just Charlene. "I think this is for you," he looked to Maryjo.

Maryjo frowned and went to the door to see what or who it was. Her eyes widened seeing her best friend standing in the rain with suitcases in hand. Quickly she ushered her inside and JD shut the door. "Charlene! What in the world are you doing here? And why do you have bags?" She raised a brow.

"Bill asked me to leave," her voice cracked and she looked to her best friend helplessly. "I.. I didn't know where else to go," she admitted.

"I think I'll let you hens talk this over," JD excused himself and took Charlene's bags for her to set up in the spare room. He kissed Maryjo's temple and went upstairs.

Maryjo led Charlene to the sofa and they sat down together. "What do you mean he kicked you out?" She was shocked. Bill was just crazy about Charlene, she couldn't imagine him doing this.

"He..He came home and Mason was there," Charlene started and looked down to her hands. She had to stop and control herself a moment before continuing. "I.. I shouldn't have let it get that far, I know that," she scolded herself.

"Did you and Mason.." Maryjo's voice trailed off but Charlene understood the question.

"No! No of course not Maryjo!" Charlene quickly shook her head. "I would never do that to Bill," she wiped her eyes. "We kissed..I stopped him, but Bill came up just as we were pulling away and.." she shook her head again and covered her face with her hands. "I really messed up, Maryjo.. I don't think he can forgive me."

She was at a loss for words. Well what could she say? That it was okay and things weren't as bad as she thought? She couldn't do that and they both knew it. This was going to take some time to heal. "Charlene, maybe all Bill needs right now is space. Let him clear his head and you do the same," she rubbed her friends back to calm her down. "He will come around to talking eventually and when he does you'll have a chance to sort things out. For now though, JD is getting the room set up and you can stay here as long as you'd like."

Charlene wiped her eyes and looked up from her hands and to her friend. "I.. I don't want to be a burden Maryjo..I'll find a hotel tomorrow," she sniffled.

"Don't be crazy," Maryjo shook her head firmly. "You will do no such thing when I have a perfectly nice guest room here. Come on, let's get you settled in," she helped her friend to her feet and took her upstairs.


End file.
